Memories of me
by misakomae96
Summary: Mirai, seorang cewe yang bosan dengan hidupnya tiba-tiba saja ketika dia pergi ke Odaiba, terjadi gempa. Apakah Mirai akan melihat segala sesuatunya dengan cara pandang yang baru? first fanfict. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. ONLY MY OCs**

Shinjuku,Tokyo

Hallo, namaku Mirai. Kagane Mirai,siswi kelas 1 SMA di SMA Kaorigaoka. Ulang tahunku tanggal 15 Maret. Hobbyku menulis diari di HP. Aku benci orang-orang di sekitarku yang mengkritik hobbyku ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan hobbyku ini? Mereka "phone-freak" atau "sic ewe HP"

….

Mereka dengan seenaknya mengkritik hobby orang…

Benar-benar menyebalkan…

Mungkin,mereka cuma kesal padaku, karena aku punya segalanya yang mereka inginkan. Nilai-nilaiku yang sempurna, kemampuan atletikku, kejeniusan ku dalam bidang music dan seni,semua itu. Padahal aku sudah bosan dengan semua ini…

Grrr!

Mereka juga tidak tahu betapa kesalnya diriku! Semua orang berharap teralu banyak dariku! Aku benci semua ini! Mereka menganggap kalau aku melakukan semuanya dengan mudah… Mereka mengatakan semuanya itu dengan mudah tanpa tahu bahwa aku bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan semuanya!

Aku juga benci pada orang tuaku. What the heck. Mereka work-a-holic. Melemparkan semua tanggung jawab mereka padaku! Mereka memilih pekerjaan mereka daripada mengurus keluarga ini!

Grrr!

Aku ingin mengakhiri semua kebosanan ini!

####################################################################################

"_**Tenang sebelum badai" **_

Kau boleh memanggilku aneh. Dan aku tahu itu. Tapi aku berharap bahwa suatu saat badai akan menghilangkan semua kebosanan yang ku dapat di hari-hariku yang tenang ini. Apa kalian kenal kalimat," Nothing is perfect."? Kalimat itu benar. Untukku yang terlalu sempurna di mata orang lain. Aku punya sesuatu yang hilang. Bagian yang hilang. Semua yang mereka lihat hanyalah kebosanan untukku.

Jumat,3 maret 2012

Jam sekolah yang menunjukkan pukul 15.00,bel tanda kelas berakhir berbunyi.

"Baik anak-anak. Saya rasa sekian pelajaran kali ini. Nikmati liburan golden week kalian. Ah, hampir saja lupa. Jangan lupa kumpulkan angket masa depan kalian minggu depan." Ujar Sakine-sensei, wali kelas kelas 1-2, sambil menunjukkan angket yang dimakudnya.

"Berdiri. Beri hormat." ketua kelas pun memberi hormat di ikuti oleh semua murid di kelas.

…

Setelah Sakine-sensei meninggalkan kelas, murid-murid langsung bubar. Yah, bukan semuanya sih.. Ada yang berkumpul dan mengobrol. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tentu saja itu karena yang mereka bicarakan hal-hal tidak penting dan membosankan. Tentang cinta-cintaan,drama yang mereka tonton, idol yang sedang populer. Benar-benar membuatku kesal.

_**bukk**_. Ada yang menepuk bahu ku. Karena reflek, aku langsung menengok ke hadapan "si" penepuk itu.

"Yo! Mirai-chan! Apa kamu ada acara di golden week? Kalau tidak ada, apa kamu mau ikut kami belajar sambil menginap di villa-ku?",Tanya Hatsune Miku sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di ujung kelas.

"Urm.. Terima kasih atas tawaran kalian.. Tapi sepertinya aku sibuk soalnya aku harus mengurus rumah dan menjaga adik-adikku." _dan aku tidak mau dan tidak akan suka berurusan dan bergaulan dengan kalian_.

"Eh? Sayang sekali… Padahal kalau Mirai-chan ikut.. Pasti seru..", sekilas aku membaca sedikit emosinya yang mengatakan "sial.". Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku di panggil "the mind reader" bukan untuk sekedar julukan saja. Dan juga.. Benar, seru untuk kalian karena kalau aku ikut.. Pada akhirnya, kalian akan meminta tolong ini itu padaku. Benar-benar mengganggu,pengganggu.

"Ah.. Sepertinya sudah waktunya.. Permisi, aku pulang yah. Bye.",kataku sambil meninggalkan mejaku dan mengangkat tanganku tanpa melihat mereka. Kalau aku menunjukkan mukaku, pasti mereka sudah melihat muka ku yang penuh tanda kebencian. Aura gelapku keluar. Benar-benar keluar. Rasanya aku bisa membunuh siapapun dan kapanpun saat ini. Aku benci "mereka".

Sebenarnya bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman. Aku punya teman-teman yang mengerti sifatku ini. Kagamine Rin, Len, Kaai Yuki, Utatane Piko, Yowane Haku, dan yang lain.

Rin-chan sedang berbicara dengan Len-kun di luar gerbang sekolah. Tampaknya mereka sedang menungguku. Akupun berlari ke arah Rin-chan.

"RIIN-CHAAN!" ,teriakku. Rin dan Len adalah teman sejak kecilku. Aku hanya memanggil teman-temanku dengan "-chan" dan "-kun". Kalau berbicara dengan orang lain, aku hanya memanggil nama mereka saja, bahkan sering lupa menyebutkan nama karena aku tidak suka tentunya.

"Mii-chan! erm.. kamu lagi-lagi kamu menolak ajakan mereka lagi,ya?"

Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak perlu menjawab. Rin sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan. Rin sudah mengerti pada salah satu prinsipku yang tidak mau berurusan dan ikut campur dengan "mereka".

"_**Fuuh**_.." Rin-chan menghela nafas. "Coba kau lebih terbuka pada orang lain.."

Ya,ya. Aku tidak mau. Aku benci dan tidak sudi untuk lebih terbuka pada "mereka".

"Urgh..",rintih kesakitan seseorang.

"Ano… Mirai-san?.." bisik Len-kun. Dari suaranya, aku tahu bahwa dia menahan rasa sakitnya.

Aku baru sadar. Kakiku menginjak kaki Len-kun dan tampaknya aku menginjaknya dengan tenaga gelapku karena aku sedang membiucarakan tentang "mereka".

"EEE? MAAF LEN-KUN!", teriakku sambil membungkukkan badan tanda meminta maaf. Aku juga melepas kakiku yang menginjak kakinya.

"Mii-chan tidak salah.. Angkat kepalamu, Mii-chan." tentu saja aku mengangkat kepalaku. Rin memberi tatapan dingin ke Len-kun..

"Len, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Kamu tahu? Kami sedang berbicara. P-E-R-G-I.", perintah Rin .

Len-kun yang malang hanya mengangguk lemas. Betapa malangnya nasibmu Len-kun karena terlahir bersamaan dengan Rin-chan, dan ditambah lagi sebagai adik kembarnya.. Disuruh-suruh, bersih-bersih,memasak, belanja.. Semuanya pekerjaan Len-kun yang bagaikan seorang pelayan yang selalu menuruti perintah ratu-nya yang hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah.

**Hmph**.. Lucunya Kagamine bersaudara ini.. Kalau melihat mereka, aku jadi ingat Rui dan Rei. Meskipun mereka berbeda total. Kembar Kagamine memiliki rambut pirang dan bermata biru laut, sedangkan adik-adikku, Rui dan Rei berambut hitam dan bermata kuning. Kalau aku berambut hitam panjang tergerai sampai punggungku dan bermata hijau. Dulu, sewaktu kecil "kami, maksudku aku, Rin,Len,Rui dan Rei, sering bermain kerajaan. Rin menjadi ratu, aku dan Len menjadi pelayan , dan Rui dan Rei menjadi putri dan pangeran. Semuanya terasa menyenagkan dulu.. Tapi semua hal berubah karena waktu.

"Rin-chan… Aku pikir Len-kun tidak perlu kau usir.. Rumah kita bersebrangan bukan? Dan lagi bukannya katamu, "semakin ramai semakin seru."?" Bujukku ke Rin-chan. Hahaha. Rin tertusuk oleh kalimat yang dia ucapkan sendiri. Rin-chan yang kaget karena seranganku langsung cemberut. Haha. Lucunya,Rin-chan.. Pita yang ia pakai memelas.

"Huh! Ini karena Mii-chan,ya? Kalau bukan Mii-chan.. Sudah ku lindas kau dengan road roller ku. Jangan pergi duluan! Mari pulang bareng!" Kukukuku.. Rin-chan sepertinya senang mesipun dia baru saja berkata kasar. Dia merangkul tanganku dan Len-kun. Mungkin dia tadi mengusir Len-kun hanya karena ingin pulang bersamaku karena sudah lama tidak pulang bersama denganku karena belakangan ini banyak tawaran untuk ikut membantukan mempromosikan klub-klub dan aku, yang hampir bisa di semua klub menjadi promoternya… Aku tersenyum. Mungkin tidak semua hal nya membosankan. Teman-temanku selalu punya cara untuk membuatku tersenyum.

Len-kun tampaknya hanya pasrah. Len-kun.. Dulu dia memanggilku dengan "Mii-chan" tapi dia sekarang memanggilku dengan "Mirai-san".

-Semuanya telah berubah dan aku merasa tertinggal di belakang..Sendiri. Hanya sendirian di antara keramaian. Hanya aku saja yang tidak berubah. Bahkan aku sendiri tahu bahwa kalau seperti ini terus.. Suatu saat, semuanya akan hancur dan pada saat itu juga tragedi akan terjadi. –

###################################################################################

Kamis, 10 Maret 2011

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7.00. Hari masih pagi. Tapi, Rui dan Rei sudah bangun. Mama dan Papa sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja.

".. Ayo kita pergi bersama ke Odaiba." Pinta Rui dan Rei. Aku tahu apa jawaban mereka. Workaholic stadium 4.

"Papa dan Mama sibuk. Rei,Rui.. Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi bersama Mirai?" jawab mama. Benar,bukan? Mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka daripada permohonan kecil anak mereka yang hanya ingin berkumpul bersama dengan aku melihat di raut wajah adik-adikku terpintas rasa kekecewaan.

"Baik, mama." Jawab Rei, sedangkan Rui hanya diam. Mama menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebuah kartu ATM dan sejumlah uang.

"Mama akan memesankan kamar di hotel kenalan mama. Apa Rin dan Len mau ikut?"

Aku mengirim e-mail ke Rin dan langsung dibalas kilat oleh Rin dengan,"Aku dan Len ikut!". Aku memberi anggukan tanda "ya" ke mama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti mama kirimkan lewat e-mail alamat hotelnya."

"Baik, mama. Selamat jalan." Mereka pun menutup pintu dan pergi bekerja.

…

"Ayo Rui, Rei.. Mari siapkan baju dan barang-barang yang kita butuhkan. Jangan sampai ada barang yang kelupaan untuk di bawa."

"Baik. Nee-chan."

…

_Setengah jam kemudian_,

Kita semua sudah siap, Rin-chan dan Len-kun pun juga sudah siap. Mereka sudah ada di rumahku. Yah.. Rumahnya cuma bersebrangan denganku. Setelah mereka selesai bersiap-siap, mereka datang ke rumahku.

**Pip**. Ada 1 e-mail. Dari mama. Isinya alamat hotel yang dia pesankan kamarnya. Hotel Nikko Tokyo. Aku yang sudah merasa semuanya telah siap memberi tanda "mari berangkat" ke semuanya.

Kami menaiki kereta shinsaken JR Yamanote dan dalam waktu 25 menit kita sudah sampai di Odaiba,pulau buatan yang terletak di Teluk Tokyo.

###############################################################################

-Kemanakah kereta ini akan membawaku? Apa aku akan dibawa ke dunia lain dimana semua rasa hampa ini tidak ada?-

**yosh! please review! love for all reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please Review! Terserah kok mau muji atau apapun**.  
_

_**Sorry kalau ceritanya aneh.. maklum masih beginer**.  
_

**Story.. Lanjut~  
**

_Pukul 8.25_

Di stasiun Yurikamome,Odaiba, kami di jemput oleh Akita Neru. Kami sudah tahu siapa dia. Dia, sepupu Rin dan Len yang berumur 18 tahun, yang sama seperti kami, sedang libur golden week. Nyonya Kagamine menyuruhnya menjadi wali kami selama berada di Odaiba dengan imbalan tambahan uang saku untuk kuliah dan biaya tagihan HP. Dia punya hobby memainkan HP yang hampir sama denganku dan kamipun sudah bertukaran alamat e-mail. Dia emang jarang berbicara tapi dia lebih suka berkomunikasi dengan HP-nya.

Sesampainya di Hotel Nikko Tokyo . Hahaha. Pasti salah satu rekan kerjanya lagi,ya? Mama punya teralu banyak rekan kerja yang dapat diajak berbisnis. Neru-san,setelah berbicara dan mengambil kunci dari resepsionis hotel, langsung menyuruh kami untuk mengikutinya ke kamar-kamar kami. Kenapa dua katamu? Tentu saja karena kamar cewek dan cowok dipisah. Aku sekamar dengan Rin, Rui, dan Neru sementara Rei dengan Len. Kami semua menaruh koper kami di kamar cowok karena jumlah mereka lebih sedikit dari cewek. 4 vs 2. Tentu cewek yang menang.

Rui berjalan ke arah jendela dan tiba-tiba membuka jendela dan berlari ke arah balkon. "KYAA! Nee-chan! Kesini- kesini! Lihat ini!" teriak Rui padaku. Aku datang menghampirinya. Memang cukup suatu pemandangan. Dari balkon kamarku dan Rei (sama saja karena kamar kami sebelahan), kami dapat melihat pemandangan spektakular Rainbow Bridge dan pemandangan lau serta menara Tokyo.

"AAA~ Rui-chan benar ! Hebaat! Len-len, lihat!" teriak Rin dengan semangat dan memberikan jempolnya tanda dia setuju dengan Rui. Len-kun yang hanya diam datang ke balkon dan tampaknya menikmati pemandangan ini. Rei yang suka dengan pemandangan tiba-tiba memotret pemandangan dengan kamera yang entah datang dari mana. Neru-san meminta beberapa foto dari Rei dan dia upload di blognya. Aku tidak tahu blog apa yang dia punya dan mungkin aku tidak mau tahu.

"Kalian semua mau langsung pergi jalan-jalan di Odaiba?" Tanya Neru tiba-tiba. Eh?  
...

"Neru-chan jenius! Aku mau pergi! Tapi kenapa Neru-chan tiba-tiba mengatakan itu?" jawab Rin dengan antusias.

"Aku hanya baru ingat kalau aku punya buku panduan tour di Odaiba. Biarkan aku jadi tour guide kalian." Jawab Neru-san dengan senyum puasnya.

Neru-san akhirnya menjadi tour guide kami yang membawa kami ke Daiba park yang hanya beberapa menit jalan kaki dari hotel yang kami inapi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa dari Daiba park tapi suasananya yang tenang dan rindang karena banyak pohon membuat perasaan menjadi nyaman.

"Sekali-kali, kita perlu datang ke tempat seperti ini dan melupakan seluruh masalah kita. Paling tidak itu bisa membuat perasaan kita menjadi lebih baik." Ujar Neru-san.

Neru-san… Mungkin dia memang benar-benar tahu cara mengendalikan emosi. Tempat ini membuatku merasa lebih tenang dari diriku yang selalu memaksakan diri dan berpura-pura.

_**- Apa Len-kun membenciku? Diriku yang hanya seorang cewe egois yang berpura-pura kuat padahal tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dalam kegelapan. Apa sebenarnya mereka semua muak padaku? Apa lebih baik kalau sejak awal aku tidak ada..? -**_

Jumat,11 maret 2011

Kami bangun kesiangan. Jam 11.00. Neru-san tampak panik dan menyuruh kami membawa barang-barang kami yang ingin di bawa untuk pergi ke Aqua City Odaiba. Entah kenapa pada akhirnya aku membawa seluruh barang-barangku dan menyuruh Rui dan Rei juga mengikutiku. Tentu saja kami tidak membawa koper. Kami membawanya dengan backpack yang kami sepakati untuk di bawa. Rin,Len, dan Neru hanya terheran-heran melihat kami yang membawa seluruh barang-barang kami dan hanya meninggalkan koper kami kosong. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa, "Instingku menyuruhku untuk membawa seluruh barangku".

Neru-san hanya pasrah dan aku menatap Len-kun dengan tajam. Rin-chan membisikkan,

" Kenapa kau menatap Len seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang berpikir." Jawabku pelan. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat bahwa Len-kun sering mengurus dan mengobati luka-luka Rin-chan sejak kecil.

"Len-kun. Bawa peralatan P3Kmu. Aku tahu kamu selalu membawanya." Len-kun yang terlihat kaget sesaat menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tahu Mii-chan.. Kamu seperti sedang bersiap-siap untuk perang. Hahahaha!" canda Rin-chan. Tapi setelah melihat raut wajahku yang serius dia langsung diam. Akupun tersenyum.

"Neru-san, mari berangkat."

…

Kami sampai di Aqua City Odaiba dan sebelum kami semua berpencar, Neru-san mengatakan untuk menghubunginya lagi setelah puas berjalan-jalan dan berkumpul kembali di tempat yang dia tentukan. Aku ikut dengan Rin(lebih tepatnya dipaksa) ke 9F untuk datang ke kuil yang kabarnya bisa menghapus kesialan , membawa keberuntungan, keberuntungan dalam percintaan, keselamatan dalam pengunaan alat-alat elektronik (lho?) dan lainnya. Kami tidak tahu kemana yang lain pergi.

"Mii-chan~Ayo,cepat-cepat! Jalanmu lambat sekali!" kata Rin-chan yang tidak sabaran.

"Rin-chan. Bukan jalanku yang lambat. Kau yang lari-lari."

"hmph.. Hahahaha! Mii-chan lucu banget sih~Kamu ga mau memohon apapun? Aku sudah memohon. Biar aku dapat road roller yang baru! Yang besar! Mii-chan?"

Apa yang aku inginkan? Sebenarnya apa yang ku inginkan? Kenapa aku jadi ragu-ragu begini? Aku merasa berada di dalam maze tanpa pintu keluar. Bukankah aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua kebosanan ini? Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya itu…

"eh? Maaf Rin-chan… Aku hanya sedang memikirkan permohonan apa yang ingin ku buat." Jawabku sambil menggarukkan kepalaku.

" Mii-chan, permohonan itu bukan sesuatu yang harus di pikirkan. Katakan yang hatimu katakan."

_Hati? Organ dalam manusia? Apa maksudnya? Ah,lupakan_. Aku berpura-pura berdoa di hadapan Rin.

"Jadi apa yang kau permohonan apa yang Mii-chan buat?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A~" senyumku sambil menaruh telunjukku di depan mulutku.

"Uuu! Jahat! Padahal aku sudah memberi tahu apa yang ku mohon.. AAA! Kamu minta jadian sama Len,ya?" sindir Rin sambil tersenyum licik. Mukaku terasa panas. Kenapa?

"APA? BUKAN! AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN SIAPAPUN!"

"Fufufu~ kalau begitu.. kenapa mukamu merah? Mii-chan~?"

_Dasar Rin bodoh. Aku tidak memohon apapun. Tapi biarlah. Sepertinya kau menikmatinya_. Aku berbalik, menembunyikan wajahku yang terasa makin panas dan berjalan meninggalkan Rin.

"Mii-chan! Jangan tingalkan aku!" Rin kau teralu mendramatisir. Orang-orang melihati kita. Jalanku semakinku percepat yang di ikuti Rin juga. Kau benar-benar memalukan Rin. Kulihat kios yang menjual jimat dan penjualnya yang tampaknya seorang miko.

"Ah, selamat siang. Mari beli jimat disini. Semuanya ampuh lho.." miko ini tampaknya jago berjualan. Banyak juga jimat yang dijualnya. Jimat keberuntungan, perlindungan, percintaan.

"Ano.. Miko-san. Aku ingin membeli jimat perlindungannya 6 buah." Miko-san memberi jimat yang ku maksudkan dan aku membayarnya. Rin membeli juga sepertinya tapi aku tidak tahu jimat apa yang dia belinya.

"Rin-chan, ini buatmu dan Len-kun." kataku sambil memberi 2 jimat perlindungan yang baru ku belikan.

"Wow~ . Mii-chan!Aku terharu!" tampaknya dia benar-benar..

"Aku hanya tidak mau ada apa-apa terjadi padamu dan kalian semua."

"Aku senang! Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu. Ini dia!" katanya sambil memberi jimat percintaan padaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengejekku? Rin. Selamat tinggal. Mulai dari saat ini… Hubungan kita berakhir. Aku tidak kenal padamu." Aktingku dengan memasang wajah dinginku dan pergi. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Rin di belakangku. Hmph.

Ketika menuruni tangga, tanpa sadar '_hyung_'.Aku terpleset. **Ups**. Aku ceroboh lagi.

"Mii-chan!" teriak Rin dengan nada histeris. _**Rin**_. _Bisakah kau lebih santai sedikit tanpa melebih-lebihkan suasana_? Setelah itu semuanya bergerak dengan cepet sekali.

"Mirai-san!" tanganku di tarik seseorang dari belakang. Ah, ini _**Len-kun**_. Kenapa ada dia? Len-kun.. Dulu waktu kecil, dia pernah ku selamatkan dengan cara yang sama tapi dulu tangannya kecil. Sekarang,tangannya hangat dan juga sudah lebih besar dari Rin. Tanpa sadar aku sudah ada di pelukan Len-kun. _**Hangat**_. Dia membawaku ke kursi dan disana ada Rin.

"Nice job, Len!" teriak Rin sambil menunjukan kedua jempolnya.

"Apa kau terkena anemia lagi?" Tanya Len-kun dengan sedikit nada cemas di dalamnya. Cemas? Untuk apa dia cemas? Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku ada anemia?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku datar.

"Mii-chan. Kau itu bertekanan darah rendah. Jangan berbohong pada Len-kun.. Kagane Mirai." Ukh. Ini dia Rin, si Ice Queen. Aku hanya mengangukkan kepalaku.

…

_**KAATSS**_. Mukaku rasanya terbakar. Muka Len-kun dekat sekali padaku. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku untuk mengukur suhu kepalaku.

"Sepertinya Mirai-san hanya tubuhnya normal." Ucap Len-kun. _Mirai-san_. Siapa itu _Mirai-san_? Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Pada akhirnya aku hanyalah orang asing untuknya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan lagi."

"Tapi.. Mirai-san…" _Mirai-san.._ **Lagi**.

"KU BILANG AYO JALAN!" dengan begitu Len-kun melepaskan tangannya dariku dan aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan kembali..

"Mii-chan.. Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Rin cemas.

"AKU TIDAK KENAPA KENAPA!" teriakku dengan keras.

…

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Awalnya kukira hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi, lampu-lampu sidewalk bergetar juga dan pecah. Bangunan-bangunan di sekitar kami berguncang. Gawat. Gempa. Gempa ini mengetarkan tanah ini dengan kencang.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! Ayo lari!" perintahku kepada mereka sambil mulai berlari. Mereka menganggukan kepala mereka dan ikut berlari._**Gawat**_. _Neru-san,Rui,Rei_… Dimana kalian? Tanganku mengenggam jimat perlindunganku dengan kuat. Semoga kalian tidak kenapa-napa.

-_**Orang-orang berteriak. Tanah berguncang. Aku tidak tahu. Kemana aku harus mencari mereka. Aku menemukan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan siapapun**__._-

Aneh ya? sama kok. mikir cerita sendiri aneh... **_PLAAK!_ pesimis bgt sih...**

****Jangan di pikirkan. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back~**

**MisaKomae baru update lagi nih~ imajinasinya lagi ngadat + ketiduran lagi.. Hehe~**

** Langsung aj! R&R!( bagi yang ga tau itu artinya apaan itu singkatan Read&Review)**

* * *

Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Aku hanya berlari dan berlari. Suara yang ku dengar suara bangunan yang runtuh dan teriakan orang-orang yang tidak ingin meninggal. Keadaan macam ini benar-benar menjijikan. Seolah-olah sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Hanya karena takut meninggal.

"Rin-chan… Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku samil terus berlari bersama Rin dan Len.

"Pertama-tama cari tempat yang aman. Tempat yang rendah. Mungkin mereka sudah pergi ke sana. Atau kalau tidak ada mereka kita hubungi mereka disana." Jawab Rin dengan sebisanya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepala.

Kami yang tadinya di lantai 8F sekarang sudah ada di 5F. Tentu saja karena kami bintang atletik sekolah meskipun kami bukan anggota klu atletik. Tanah masih tetap bergetar. Gempa ini benar-benar kencang. Kira-kira kalau dengan instingku sekitar 7.0-8.0 skala Richter. Kenapa kami bisa berlari? Yah, kami tidak melewati jalan yang orang-orang lain lewati. Tidak ada satupun orang lain yang menggunakan tangga darurat yang kami temukan dari peta dari buku guide kami.

"Len-kun! Apa kau dapat menghubungi yang lain? Teralu lama untuk menghubungi mereka di bawah nanti!" kataku yang sambil memeriksa HPku yang out of service.

"Tidak dengan HP. Tapi dengan GPS. Di masing-masing baju kita telah di pasang transmitter oleh Neru. Aku juga punya GPS cadangan Neru." Jawab Len sambil mengamati GPS yang dipeganginya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" teriak Rin dengan kesal. Rin, tentu saja semua orang akan lupa dengan hal seperti itu kalau sedang dalam keadaan darurat.

Kami sudah di 3F dan kami tahu sebentar lagi tangga ini akan runtuh juga maka kami di 2F keluar dari pintu tangga darurat dan ketika kami menutup pintunya, kami mendengar suara tangga yang sedang runtuh. Kami mengela nafas dan kembali berlari.

"Kalian, tunggu!" teriak suara perempuan.

Seorang perempuan berambut blond panjang dengan pakaian serba hitam mendatangi kami. Ketika dia melepas kacamata hitamnya…

"Lily-nee!" teriak Rin sambil berlari ke arahnya. Keluarga Kagamine benar-benar misterius. Aku tidak mau ikut campur. Ini Lily yang kata Rin adalah kakak perempuannya yang tinggal di Amerika.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan dingin.

" Aku ada meeting di sini tapi tiba-tiba gempa dan klienku langsung kabur. Kalian sedang mencari yang lain,ya? Tenang saja. Neru ada di situ," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pojokkan. Di sana Neru-san sedang mengetik di HPnya yang tampaknya mukanya sedang kesal.

"Dia kesal soalnya HP nya tidak dapat berkerja dengan baik padahal dia mau mengirim e-mail ke teman-temannya di seluruh penjuru dunia(?) kalau terjadi gempa," keluh Lily-san sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Neru-san, apa kau tau dimana Rui dan Rei?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Tadi sebelum gempa, Rui mengirim e-mail padaku bahwa dia ada di 1F bersama dengan Rei. Mereka melihat gedung Fuji Tv." Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya juga karena alat komunikasi tercintanya sedang tidak berfungsi. Lily-san menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menyuruh kami semua untuk kembali berlari. Dia? Dia berlari di paling depan. Sebenarnya.. Lily-san itu bekerja menjadi apa ya? Larinya cepat sekali! Padahal dia lari terakhir..

_**BRUUK! BRUUK! **_Bangunan di belakang kami hancur dan di ikuti dengan bangunan-bangunan lainnya. Kami sudah sampai di 1F dan mencari Rui dan Rei. Kami menemukan Rui dengan cepat dengan bantuan GPS yang berada di luar gedung, tapi di mana Rei?

"Rui. Dimana Rei? TadI dia bersamamu,bukan?" tanyaku pada Rui, yang lahir duluan dari Rei.

"Nee-chan… Tadi aku dia sedang memfoto gedung itu namun tiba-tiba lampunya jatuh dekat kami dan dia kena kaca lampu itu," jawabnya yang sepertinya menahan untuk tidak menangis sambil menunjukkan lampu jalan yang jatuh dan kaca lampu yang berserakan. Lalu, dia menunjuk arah kursi yang ada Reinya yang kakinya terluka.

"Len-kun, untuk ini lah kau ku suruh membawa peralatan P3K. Beri perawatan darurat secepat mungkin. Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat yang aman," perintahku padanya dan langsung dia lakukan.

"Mirai, kau menyuruhnya membawa peralatan P3K? Kau punya insting yang hebat.. Apa kau mau bekerja untuk organisasiku?kukuku.." kata Lily-san yang sepertinya membicarakan "oraganisasi". Organisasi macam apa yang dia maksud?

"Lily. Jangan membuat anak di bawah umur bekerja untukmu. Apa lagi dia. Dia temanku," ucap Neru-san dengan nada kesal.

"Teman? Kukuku… Teman sepencinta HP? Kau takut dia ku rebut?"

"Neru-nee! Lily-nee! Diam! Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti untuk berkelahi? Paling tidak berkerja sama lah untuk saat ini!" teriak Rin dengan kesal. Kemudian dia menatapku. Eh? Ada apa dengan tatapan itu? Mencurigakan.

"Mii-chan hanya milikku!" Apa maksudmu Rin?

…

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam tapi ada sebagian kaca yang masuk ke dalam kulitnya jadi kemungkinan kakinya tidak bisa berlari. Dengan peralatan P3K yang kubawa yang bisa ku lakukan hanya membalut luka nya dengan perban saja." Rei sudah selesai di obati oleh Len dengan kaki di perban. Aku pun menghela nafas lega karena satu masalah paling tidak sudah dikendalikan. Gempanya juga sudah berhenti. Lalu yang sekarang harus kami lakukan…

"Sekarang kita perlu menyingkirkan diri dari tempat yang jauh dari gedung-gedung yang tinggi dan tempat yang paling tepat adalah Daiba Park!" kata Lily-san dengan semangat. Darimana dia dapatkan semua energi semangat itu?

" Hah? Lily, kita ada orang yang terluka di sini… Apa kau gila? Istirahatlah sebentar. Ah, aku sudah mendapatkan sinyal!"bantah Neru-san dan kami semuapun langsung memeriksa HP kami dan memang sinyalnya sudah dapat.

"Tidak apa-apa Neru-nee, yang di katakan oleh Lily-nee benar. Tadi sewaktu aku mengobati Rei, kita juga sudah beristirahat sebentar. Meskipun gempanya sudah berhenti tapi ada kemungkinan bakal ada pasca gempanya juga," ujar Len yang setuju dengan pendapat Lily-san.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Karena kau setuju dengan pendapatku, kau gendong Rei," perintah Lily-san. Dengan begitu, Len menggendong Rei dan Aku membawakan tasnya.

"_**Perhatian, Perhatian! Mohon mengevakuasikan diri ke Daiba Park!**_" tampaknya perintah evakuasinya sudah dibuat dan diberitahu melalui helikopter. Kami semuapun langsung mulai berjalan kembali.

Keadaan benar-benar berantakan. Gedung-gedung rubuh dan kaca-kacanya pecah, tanah tempat kami berinjak tidak beraturan lagi. _Siapa yang kira bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi?_ Ini benar-benar suatu bencana. Semuanya…Hancur. Ku lihat orang-orang yang juga sedang mengevakuasikan diri. Ada anak kecil berambut hitam pendek di ikat dua yang kira-kira umurnya 5 atau 6 tahun yang sedang menangis dan tidak terlihat orangtuanya dimana. Rin dan Rui menghampirinya.

"E… Kamu kenapa menangis? Dimana papa dan mamamu?" Tanya Rin yang terlihat bingung.

"Mama… Tadi aku pergi bersama mama. Papa sedang kerja di luar negri. Mama.. hiks.. Berdarah.. Banyak darah.. Waktu Yuki panggil mama tidak menjawab. Mama tidak bangun-bangun.. hiks.. Lalu, waktu ada orang yang lewat katanya Yuki di suruh pergi ke Daiba Park.." Anak itu yang sepertinya namanya Yuki dan dari penjelasannya sudah jelas bahwa mama-nya meninggal. Rui dan Rei yang mendengarkan anak itu menangis terharu.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Rui yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Namaku.. Kaai Yuki." jawab anak itu dan akhirnya Rui dan Rin membawa mereka ikut dengan kami. Anak itu yang tadinya menangis terus sekarang sudah tertawa dengan ceria karena hiburan Rui dan Rei. "Yuki" anak yang hebat dan kuat,ya? Sedangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kalaui seorang diri?

"Mirai-chan," panggil anak itu.

"Ya? Ada apa Yuki-chan?" jawabku dengan sedikit tersenyum. Dia memberikan apel padaku.

"Untuk Mirai-chan biar sehat! Apel enak lho!" katanya padaku.

"Waah! Mii-chan diberi apel! HAHAHA!" kata Rin dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Rin-chan…" kataku sambil memegang apelnya "Makan ini!" sambil mengarahkan ke mukanya.

"Mii-chan!" tolak Rin sambil menghindar dariku. Yuki, Rui, Neru-san, dan Lily-san menertawakan kami berdua. Rei memfoto kami dengan kameranya.

""REI!"" teriak kami berdua sambil memukul kepalanya karena memfoto kami.

Tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai di Daiba Park dan langit juga sudah gelap. Ada banyak sekali orang yang megevakuasikan diri ke sini. Kami semua sudah mengambil seluruh bahan bantuan yang diperlukan. Ada juga ramen untuk makan. Kami memakannya di dekat kolam sambil melihat langit dan menghitung bintang. Neru-san menulis di blognya dan mengirim e-mail kepada teman-temannya dengan HPnya dengan tenang.

"Hei, jemput aku dan yang lainnya disini secepat mungkin. Bisnis tidak jadi dilakukan gara-gara orang itu malah kabur dan tidak tahu kemana. Bawakan bahan bantuan sebanyak mungkin. Mengerti?" perintah Lily-san kepada "Hei" yang sepertinya bawahannya yang menelepon di HPnya dan langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

"Apa pekerjaan Lily-nee yang sebenarnya sih?" tanya Yuki dengan polos. Kami semua langsung pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku? Pekerjaanku hanyalah…" kami semua langsung mendengarkan dengan serius.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A~" _**Gubrak**_! Lily-san benar-benar mencurigakan.

…

Semuanya sudah tertidur di tenda tapi, aku belum tidur. Aku pergi keluar melihat bintang dan menikmati angin. Menurutku.. Besok paling tidak semua orang akan pergi ke Rainbow Bridge untuk pergi ke Shinbashi dan kami di jemput oleh helikopter. Aku menonton TV dari HP dan tahu bahwa Ada Tsunami, salah satu tabung PLTN di Miyagi meledak, Rainbow Bridge rubuh, JR untuk sementara di hentikan dan katanya Odaiba hanya terkena gempa dengan skala sedang 4.2 skala Ricther yang kira-kira hanya bergeraknya benda dalam ruangan dan suara gaduh bergetar padahal gempa yang kami rasakan menyebabkan kerusakan serius yang kuperkirakan 7.00-8.00 skala Richter karena gempa terjadi seluruh wilayah di Jepang Timur. Berita bohong. Pilihan terakhir evakuasi hanyalah dengan kapal.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang.

_**DRRRR**_. Apa?

"Prang!" eh? Bunyi apa itu? Kaca di belakangku pecah! Kenapa sial terus sih… Akupun berhasil menghindarinya meski wajah dan tanganku tergores ketika melindungi bagian kepalaku.

"Mirai-san!" Len?

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau sudah tidur?" kataku sambil menunjukan tenda yang ku maksud, tempat seharusnya dia berada.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur dan pergi mencari udara segar. Lalu ketika aku lewat di situ aku melihat Mirai-san." Len menunjuk sudut yang dia maksud. Dia melihat luka goresanku.

"Ah. Ini bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya karena kurang hati-hati," jawabku tanpa dia tanya. Tangannya diangkat! Aku menutup mataku. Eh? Tidak ada yang terjadi? Luka-ku sudah di obati?

"Ano.. Lukanya untung hanya goresan dan pecahan kacanya tidak masuk ke kulit. Kalau sampai berbekas bagaimana?"

Ha? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu?

"Aku pernah menerima luka yang lebih dari ini." Aku menjawabnya dengan datar. Lagi pula tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, bukan?

" Mirai-san… Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari orang-orang di sekitarmu peduli padamu?" apa yang dia bicarakan sebenarnya..?

"Hahaha… Len-kun, Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan?" _'mereka'_ hanya menganggapku sebagai alat karena itu mereka peduli padaku.

" Kami peduli padamu Mirai-san.. karena itu hargailah dirimu sendiri.." aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi..

"Kau? Peduli padaku? Hahahaha! Jangan bercanda Len-kun~ Aku tidak bodoh dan tidak akan dibodohi oleh siapapun! Sejak SMP kau.. Kau memperlakukan seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing! "Mirai-san"? Hahahaha! "  
_**Gyut.**__ Kenapa dia memelukku?_

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang dia katakan. _**Hangat**_. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir hanya mengalir. Aku menangis tanpa bersuara.

_**-Air mataku yang mengalir tanpa henti.. Kehangatan yang kudapatkan dari orang ini.. Membuatku nyaman dan melelehkan seluruh air mata yang selama ini tidak ku keluarkan.. Perasaan nyaman ini membuatku merasa tenang. Apakah kau orang itu?-**_

* * *

_****_**Udh di baca? Please review!**

**Accept all kinds of review~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! Ini uda selesai padahal tadinya mau bikin sampe chap 6-7 gitu..**

**Anyways... PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

Halo, hari sudah pagi kembali dan tepatnya..

Sabtu,12 Maret 2011,

"Lily-sama, maafkan kedatangan saya terlambat." Siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Lily-san itu? Pakaiannya serba hitam dan teralu formal…

"Benar! Bersujudlah! HAHAHAHA! Kau sudah membuatku tidur berdempet-dempetan dan berkeringat di tenda yang kecil itu!" jawab Lily-san dengan gaya bosnya. Orang itu benar-benar bersujud!

"Sudahlah Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Berdiri. Mana harga dirimu sebagai seorang laki-laki?" cetus Lily-san.

"Baik nona!" jawab Hei-san yang kembali berdiri.

Baiklah, kalian tahu kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Awalnya ketika aku baru bangun..

"Mii-chan! Lihat itu! Orang itu keren yah!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk orang yang berpakaian serba hitam yang kira-kira umurnya masih 20-an.

"Mirai-chan! Orang itu seperti mafia-mafia yang ada di film-film!" kata Yuki sambil menunjuk orang itu juga. _**Glek**_. Orang itu melihat dan berjalan ke arah kami..

"Permisi, maaf apakah anda Kagamine Rin-sama?" tanyanya pada Rin.. Mau apa orang ini.. Ketika ingin di serang Rui dengan stun gun yang ia bawa…

"Hei! Kenapa kau baru datang? Menunggumu saja seperti menunggu bumi menjadi kotak!" teriak Lily yang baru menyelesaikan makan pagi yang disediakan oleh pos darurat Daiba Park.

…

Jadi begitulah ceritanya…

"Hei, apa kau sudah membawa apa yang ku perintahkan?" tanya Lily-san padanya dengan lantang.

"Sudah Lily-sama. Bala bantuan, semuanya sudah kami bagikan," kata Hei sambil menunjuk ke orang-orang berpakaian sama dengannya, serba hitam yang sedang membagikan bantuan dan ada juga yang membantu memberikan pengobatan.

"Onii-chan, lepas kaca matanya. Mata onii-chan tidak kelihatan.." perintah Yuki secara tidak langsung kepada Hei. Sebenarnya sih Rui dan Rin yang menyuruhnya.. Kalian,,,

"Kaca mata? Oh, maaf atas kelancangan saya, nona kecil," kata Hei sambil melepas kaca mata yang dia pakai. Orang Chinese? Mukanya lebih mirip dengan model daripada orang yang bekerja.. Rui, kenapa matamu berbinar-binar? Rin, kenapa kau mimisan?

"Lily-san, dia itu siapamu?" tanyaku yang penasaran kepada Lily-san.

"Dia? Hanya salah satu kaki tanganku. Pekerjaannya sekertarisku, bodyguardku, penanggung jawabku, dan R-A-H-A-S-I-A~ Tenang saja Rin-chan,Rui-chan.. Dia bukan pacarku dan dia juga belum punya pacar.. Fufufufu~" jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Rin dan Rui.

"Hei, apakah kau sudah mencari tahu kabar seluruh anggota keluarga? Bukan dari berita, dari jaringan."

"Lily-sama.. Itu tugas Dell-san. Dell-san kemarilah." Hei memanggil Dell-san yang sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Dari data yang saya temukan, seluruh anggota keluarga Kagamine, dan Kagane selamat. Mereka sudah pergi ke villa yang berada di Kyoto. Ah, dan anak ini, Kaai Yuki, mamanya meninggal dan papanya berada di Amerika dan tampaknya pernah menjadi klien perusahaan Lily-sama," kata Dell yang menyebutkan data yang telah ia dapatkan.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu setelah mengantarkan saudara-saudaraku dan Kagane bersaudara ke Kyoto, Yuki akan ikut denganku ke Amerika," tanggap Lily-san.

…

"Len-kun. Rei! Ayo cepat! Helikopternya! Kita akan segera berangkat ke Kyoto!" aku memanggil mereka yang masih ada di tenda mereka.

"Baik, Mirai." _**Blush. **_"Iya, Mirai-nee!"

Di helipkopter…

"Fufufufu~ Mii-chan~ Len sudah tidak memanggilmu dengan "-san" lagi ~ Ada apa~? Kihihihi.." Rin menggodaku lagi. Ukh, kenapa dia tidak pernah diam sedikit sih?

"Tidak ada urusan denganmu, Rin-chan. Oh iya, tadi Hei-san bilang padaku kalau dia suka dengan perempuan yang polos dan pendiam lho~" balasku dengan evil smile ku.

"Len juga bilang padaku kalau dia suka sama Mii-chan~"

""Apa?"" teriakku dengan Len secara bersamaan. Mukaku panas. Muka Len merah.. Ups..

"Hahahahaha!" bagus, aku diterawakan.

"Rin-chan!" aku menyerangnya dengan jurus gelitik.

"Kyahahaha! Geli! Ampun!" permhonan ampunmu tak ku terima Rin. HAHAHAHA. EVIL MODE ON.

"Neru-nee! Lily-nee! Tolong!" minta Rin pada mereka.

"Tidak mau. Kami ini sedang menikmati tontonan ini." Jawab mereka dengan kompak.

…

Kami telah sampai di Kyoto. Keluarga Kagane dan Kagamine itu mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat sampai-sampai mereka mempunyai villa-villa yang bersebelahan. Inilah musim semi, bunga sakura bermekaran. Lily-san dan Yuki memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerikanya besok dan menginap sehari bersama kami. Hei-san kelihatan kebingungan karena ditanya bertub-tubi pertanyaan oleh Rui dan Rin. Orangtua kami? Mereka baik-baik saja.. Aku juga sudah mengatakan "Aku pulang" kepada mereka dan mereka juga sudah melihatku. Meskipun mereka tidak menunjukkan perhatian atau apapun.. Aku tidak peduli.. Lagipula hidupku bukan ada di tangan mereka ini..

Aku menemani Rei untuk memfoto pemandangan di sekitar villa dan juga mampir ke festival musim semi di sini.

"Rei, kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Mirai-nee teralu khawatir, luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa untuk seorang cowok!" sepertinya dia diberitahu yang aneh-aneh oleh Lily-san dan Hei-san..

"Kau itu masih kecil tahu," ujarku dengan memukul kepalanya.

"Mirai-nee juga masih kecil kalau dalam hal hubungan.. Kihihihi.." anak ini meledekku.

"Kau ini! Siapa yang memberitahukan hal seperti itu padamu?"

"Tidak boleh tau, kalau ku beri tahu nanti orang itu marah.. Ah, haus… Mirai-nee mau minum jus?" Aku menganggukan kepala ku dan dia pergi.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku kosong sambil memakan gulali yang baru ku beli di festival. Aku membuka HPku dan mengirim e-mail ke Neru-san.

M: Neru-san mau gulali?

N: Apa? Kau kira aku itu anak kecil? Tapi, Yuki mau. Aku juga boleh.. Tapi ini karena kau yang menawarkan sendiri yah!

M: Hahaha! Baik Neru-san.

"Mirai? Halo.." sebuah suara cowok di sampingku. Refleks aku memukulnya dengan tangan.

"Aduh.. Sakit… Ini aku! Kagamine Len!" Len-kun? Dia duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku datar. Kalau berduaan saja aku jadi ingat waktu aku menangis kemarin malam.. Memalukan.

"Ini ada pesan dari Rei untuk mu," katanya sambil memberi selembar kertas yang di lipat-lipat.

* * *

Untuk Mirai-nee,

Mirai-nee, maaf! Aku bohong! Aku tidak membeli jus! Sebagai gantinya… nikmati Len!

Dari, Adikmu yang manis

Rei

* * *

"Tadi dia balik ke villa sendirian dan katanya "tolong jemput Mirai-nee" dan dia memberi kertas itu. Ayo balik?" katanya dengan bingung.

… Rei.. Apa kau lupa bagaimana "Mirai-nee"-mu marah?

"Mirai?" hah?

"I!iya! Ayo pulang!"

Dengan begitu, kami berdua _**Blush**_, jalan kembali ke villa kami.

"Erm.. Mirai? Sebenarnya.."

"Kenapa sekarang kau tidak memanggilku dengan "-san" lagi?" tanyaku memotongnya.

"Karena.. kupikir Mirai tidak suka kalau ku panggil begitu."

"Be.. Begitukah?" jadi ingat yang kemarin…

"Mirai.. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

…

APA?

"Hahaha! LEN-KUN! Jangan membuatku malu!" mukaku benar-benar panas.

"Aku serius," jawabnya dengan tenang. Aku kaget. Kemudian, ku anggukan kepalaku.

Dari belakang pohon tempatku berdiri, tiba-tiba ada suara "_**Gusrak**_". Ini benar-benar memalukan. Lily-san,Rei (yang memegang kameranya), Rui, Rin, Hei-san bahkan Yuki dan Neru-san mengintip kami.

""KALIAN!"" teriak kami berdua dengan muka memerah. Rei mengambil fotoku dengan Len? _**Blush! **_

Kami semua bersembilan pulang bersama. Aku memegang tangan kiri Len-kun. Lebih tepatnya bergandengan tangan. Untuk sementara waktu, sekolah di panjangkan liburnya untuk renovasi gedung. Jadi.. Kami menghabiskan liburan kami di villa kami yang berada di Hokkaido ini meskipun Lily mengantar Yuki untuk bertemu dengan papanya ke Amerika. Yuki berjanji suatu saat akan kembali datang dan bermain kembali bersama kami. Lembaran cerita yang baru telah tercipta kembali.. Tapi, bukan berarti lembaran yang lalu harus di lupakan.. Kenangan merupakan harta yang berarti untuk kita semua. Jangan pernah melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi.. Baik itu sedih maupun senang.. Itu semua teralu berharga untuk dilupakan.

_**-Apa kalian tahu apa yang akan kalian hadapi di waktu yang akan datang?-  
**_

* * *

_**Rionne:**_** Please Review! biarpun Flame gapapa kok! hahaha! Komae-san bodoh sih~**

_**Komae-san:**_ TT_TT jahatnya... Tapi, Review please!_**  
**_


End file.
